Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wallets that can be carried in the pocket or worn on the person, and more particularly to a wallet with a clip that attaches to a garment.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional clip-on wallet is shown in FIGS. 1-5. The wallet consists of a billfold 2 with a clip 4 permanently mounted in a narrow pocket 6 on the side of the billfold. The wallet is shown folded in FIGS. 1 and 2, and opens from the top to insert or remove bills. The clip 4 consists of a narrow strip of metal, typically on the order of 3/8" wide, which is bent approximately 180.degree. into two legs 8 and 10. The inner leg 8 is stamped to form a pair of upward pointing barbs 12 along its edges, and is inserted into the pocket 6 through the open upper end of the pocket. The barbs 12 catch on the wallet material inside the pocket to hold the clip in place. A quantity of glue is also typically added on the wallet side of clip leg 8 to provide additional holding strength for retaining the clip within the pocket.
The bottom of the clip is open between its two legs, permitting the wallet to be clipped on over a wearer's waistband. A fabric sleeve 14 is typically provided over the outer clip leg 10 to present a uniform appearance matching the wallet. With the spring clip slipped on over the wearer's waistband, the barbs 12 and glue are necessary to hold the clip leg 8 within the pocket 6 and prevent the wallet from slipping off the clip.
One of the problems with this type of wallet design is that it limits the use of the wallet to a clip-on device. If the wearer wants to keep the wallet in his or her pocket, particularly the back pocket, the clip creates a bulkiness and hardness that makes the wallet uncomfortable and difficult to insert or remove from the pocket, and also presents an unsightly bulk within the pocket. Another disadvantage is that the clip is subject to considerable lateral twisting as the wallet is attached to or removed from the waistband. This lateral twisting causes wear on the pocket in which the clip is placed, can shorten the useful life of the wallet, and creates a loosening of the clip which eventually comes off.